


Help with story

by KashiiKent



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KashiiKent/pseuds/KashiiKent
Summary: I need help finding a story where both supergirl and Lena are being interviewed and have a photoshoot where supergirl puts her cape on lena and everyone is shocked





	Help with story

...........


End file.
